1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sunshade. More particularly, the present invention relates to a sunshade having an arcuate tube that is moved during folding/unfolding operation of the sunshade.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,152,156 discloses a sunshade including a supporting rod, a canopy support frame, and a canopy. An adjusting sleeve is slidably mounted around the supporting rod. A holding sleeve is pivotally connected to an upper end of the supporting rod. An arcuate tube is slidably extended through the holding sleeve. An elbow is mounted to an end of the arcuate tube, and a reel is mounted to the other end of the arcuate tube. A connecting rod is connected between the other end of the arcuate tube and the adjusting sleeve. An anchor is releasably engaged in an anchor room in the elbow to relatively retain the canopy support frame in a desired tilting angle relative to the supporting rod. A cable is mounted between a handle of the reel and the anchor. The canopy is unfolded when the handle is operated to move the cable in a retracting direction. On the other hand, the canopy is folded when the handle is operated to move the cable in a releasing direction. The canopy can be moved to a desired tilting angle through operation of the adjusting sleeve, the arcuate tube, and the connecting rod.
When the canopy is folded, the sunshade can be further collapsed for easy storage and transportation by moving the arcuate tube to a fully folded position. However, the arcuate tube must be manually moved during the operation. More specifically, for moving the arcuate tube to the fully folded position or for moving the arcuate tube from the fully folded position to an unfolded position, both hands of the user must respectively hold and simultaneously apply forces to the arcuate tube and the adjusting sleeve, which is inconvenient to the user.